


L'unico attimo davvero importante

by SugarRayRocket



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRayRocket/pseuds/SugarRayRocket
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	L'unico attimo davvero importante

I.

Era nel bel mezzo di una delle sue ballate più allegre. La sua voce chiara e limpida si diffondeva sopra il frastuono del mercato, di qua e di là la gente passava senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

Ma un volto, tra quel marasma di folla, aveva attirato l’attenzione del trovatore: un uomo imponente, capelli e barba rossi come il fuoco, la pelle bianca come la farina, una benda nera sull'occhio sinistro. La sua voce si era incrinata fino a spezzarsi, con un singhiozzo strozzato aveva cessato di cantare. Si sentiva come se gli avessero dato un pugno dritto nella bocca dello stomaco: come diavolo era possibile?!

Il bardo saltò giù dalla botte su cui era seduto e vi si nascose dietro. Il roscio lo aveva visto? Il cantore si strinse le gambe al petto, cercando di farsi piccolo piccolo per passare inosservato.

Come faceva a essere vivo? Come si era salvato? Lo credeva morto! Quel maledetto giorno di inverno, lui era morto, sbranato dai lupi! Almeno così credeva.

Sbirciò adagio da dietro la botte in cerca dell’uomo, ma non riuscì a vederlo. Forse si era sbagliato. Il poeta si tirò su lentamente, lanciando sguardi guardinghi alla folla, ma dell’uomo dai capelli rossi nessuna traccia. Si era sbagliato: non poteva che essere così! Quanti uomini dai capelli rossi esistevano al mondo? Troppi per essere contati! E quante possibilità c’erano che proprio quell'uomo dai capelli rossi si fosse salvato da un branco di lupi famelici? Infinitesimali!

Il bardo sospirò pesantemente, sentendo il suo petto alleggerirsi dal macigno che poco prima rischiava di soffocarlo. Si sistemò il cappelluccio color prugna e la piuma d’airone meglio sui capelli castani e si rassettò i vestiti, buttandosi il liuto in spalla. Non aveva più voglia di cantare, non era riuscito comunque a guadagnare granché, spilorci! Si avvicinava la sera e doveva muoversi per ritrovare il suo amico.

Lo strigo era sparito qualche ora prima per andare a trovare dei vestiti nuovi, qualche utensile e delle erbe per i suoi intrugli velenosi. Si incamminò lungo la via principale, voltandosi di quando in quando per ammirare un del paio di gambe di qua o un bel culetto di là.

La strada si inerpicava lungo un piccolo pendio che portava al caseggiato, un mucchio di casette di legno buttate alla rinfusa sulle radici della montagna. Ancora si trovavano mercanti di spezie, di animali, di tessuti, fruttivendoli, macellai e lattai. Ma ancora nessuna traccia dello strigo. Il bardo cominciava a temere che avrebbe dovuto girare per un pezzo prima di riuscire a trovarlo.

Dal nulla, sentì due possenti mani afferrargli le spalle. Il cantore emise un gridolino di sorpresa e fu sbattuto contro un muro, sospinto a forza in un vicoletto cieco.

Quando mise a fuoco il suo assalitore, il giovane bardo non poté far altro che impallidire, non più in grado di urlare. Era lui, il roscio! L’uomo dai capelli rossi e senza un occhio gli sorrise, un sorriso sgradevole, malvagio

“ è un piacere rivederti, bastardello.”

Il poeta, istintivamente, alzò le mani per spingerlo via ma l’aggressore, con un gesto fulmineo, sfoderò un lungo pugnale e glielo poggiò delicatamente sulla guancia

“ ah, non un fiato, non una mossa, dolcezza.”

Poi sorrise di nuovo, scoprendo i denti gialli. Fece scivolare lo sguardo lungo il corpo del bardo e lo soffermò un attimo sul suo addome, poi tornò a guardarlo negli occhi

“Un anno… sei ancora il bastardello carino che ho trovato nel bosco. A proposito, come hai passato l’ultimo anno?”

il cantore, incapace di frenare la lingua, sorrise e fece spallucce

“Un anno niente male, si si…”

“ ne sono felice.”

Rispose il roscio, allentando la presa sulla spalla del poeta e facendo scivolare la punta del pugnale sulla mascella, poi giù fino al pomo d’Adamo e ancora più giù, fino alla clavicola. Il petto del cantore si alzava e si abbassava in modo rapido, tradendo la sua apparente calma.

“Mi… ci hai abbandonati nel bosco a fare da pasto ai lupi.” Soffiò improvvisamente il rosciò, spingendo il pugnale sulla gola del poeta, il quale emise un suono stozzato e prese a tremare.

“Che hai da dire?”

“Che… non erano affari miei…” rispose a denti stretti il poeta, con l’ultimo filo di coraggio che aveva in corpo.

Il roscio gli diede un forte ceffone sulla bocca, spaccandogli il labbro inferiore, poi lo appiccicò di nuovo al muro.

“Hanno sbranato il mio amico… io ne sono uscito con un braccio smembrato e sono rimasto in vita per miracolo.” Il roscio gli mostrò di sfuggita l’avambraccio sinistro: completamente maciullato, dava l’impressione che chiunque lo avesse ricucito, fosse ubriaco fradicio.

“Ma non preoccuparti: ti farò pagare questo e porterò a termine il lavoro iniziato un anno fa.”

L’uomo fece scivolare il coltello tra le gambe del bardo e tentò di tagliare la stoffa dei pantaloni, ma il poeta si divincolò dandogli un pugno in faccia. Sbilanciato, il rosciò indietreggiò imprecando, permettendo al trovatore di darsela a gambe. Veloce come solo la paura riusciva a renderti, il trovatore si rituffò nelle vie affollate del mercato, tra bancarelle, zoo improvvisati di bestiame e bambini sudici.

Continuò a correre finché i polmoni non gli fecero male e fu costretto a fermarsi. Guardò a tutto tondo intorno a se ma del roscio nessuna traccia: lo aveva seminato.

Riprese fiato, le mani sulle ginocchia: bene, in quella città c’era un uomo che voleva ammazzarlo dopo averlo… torturato. Fantastico! E dov'era lo strigo quando ne aveva bisogno?

“Questa volta da chi scappi? Dal padre o dal fratello?”

“Geralt!” gridò con la sua voce da soprano il bardo, tirandosi su di scatto colto alla sprovvista

“Ranuncolo!” disse lo strigo in tono divertito

“Aah.. mi hai fatto venire un infarto!” protestò Ranuncolo, una mano sul cuore.

Geralt rise, poi si accorse che l’amico aveva un labbro spaccato. Allungò una mano per prendergli il mento, sollevando la testa alla luce ormai fievole del tramonto

“Questa volta non ti ha detto bene, vero? Guarda che brutto taglio..”

“Sto bene.” Chiarì il bardo, passandosi il dorso della mano delicatamente sul labbro, il sangue si era già rappreso

“Piuttosto, dove diavolo eri?! Ti ho cercato ovunque.”

Geralt di Rivia, lo strigo cacciatore di demoni dai capelli bianchi, conosciuto dai più come Lupo Bianco, rise di nuovo poi strinse la mano enorme sulla spalla dell’amico

“Ero in ricognizione: ho trovato una taverna carina poco lontano da qui, la birra è decisamente buona. Seguimi.”

II.

Mangiarono un buon pasto e bevvero due boccali di birra a testa. La locanda, non troppo in vista, come piaceva a Geralt, era popolata da molta gente di bassa levatura sociale, scaricatori di porto, manovali, operai, qualche villico, alcuni mercenari di chissà quale sorta. L’oste si faceva gli affari suoi e nessuno, nemmeno i meno raccomandabili, decisero di infastidirli, probabilmente intimoriti dagli occhi gialli dello strigo, o magari dalla sua fama.

Ranuncolo continuava a rigirare la forchetta nel piatto, indeciso se finire la sua carne o meno

“Si può sapere che ti prende?”

“Uhm?” Ranuncolo alzò la testa in direzione dello strigo, non lo stava ascoltando.

“E' tutta la sera che sei strano.” Sentenziò Geralt mettendo da parte il piatto vuoto.

Il bardo sospirò e tirò fuori un sorriso forzato

“Nulla. Sono solo stanco.”

Geralt rimase in silenzio a fissarlo: quegli occhi strani piantati su di lui lo mettevano sempre a disagio. Ranuncolo aveva sempre la sensazione che Geralt potesse leggergli nel pensiero. Non lo sopportava quando faceva così

“Piantala!” lo ammonì il poeta.

Geralt mantenne il silenzio, continuando a fissarlo con i suoi occhi gialli con le pupille a fessura, come quelle dei gatti.

Ranuncolo arrossì sotto il suo sguardo indagatore: l’idea che lo strigo potesse leggergli la memoria, vedere quello che era successo più di un anno fa… lo faceva avvampare di vergogna. Il bardo fece per protestare nuovamente, ma lo strigo lo interruppe

“Ha a che fare con il tipo che ti ha seguito fino a qui e che non ti toglie gli occhi di dosso? È lui il problema?”

il poeta si sentì gelare e voltò la testa: proprio all'angolo opposto della stanza, nella penombra, l’uomo dai capelli rossi mangiava e beveva con tranquillità. Non sembrava degnarli di uno sguardo, ma se Geralt diceva che non gli levava gli occhi di dosso, poteva crederci: lo strigo era il migliore nel notare le cose e fiutare i guai.

Ranuncolo si girò di nuovo, strinse i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche: e adesso? Cose doveva fare? Il roscio lo aveva trovato. E doveva avere qualcosa in mente, altrimenti non lo avrebbe seguito. No, il roscio voleva vendicarsi, non avrebbe potuto sfuggirgli.

Geralt lo guardava perplesso e preoccupato, il bardo sospirò e si alzò dal tavolo

“Sono stanco, vado a dormire. Vieni anche tu?” poi senza aspettare la risposta il poeta si incamminò verso le scale, diretto al piano superiore dove avevano preso una stanza.

Geralt lanciò un’ultima occhiata al roscio, che non lo degnava di attenzione, poi seguì l’amico su per le scale: c’era qualcosa di grosso che Ranuncolo non gli diceva.

Dormire. Ah. Pura utopia. Ranuncolo si rigirò per l’ennesima volta sul pagliericcio, incapace di trovare una posizione confortevole.

Lo strigo dormiva, il respiro pesante, una mano dietro la nuca a mo’ di cuscino, l’altra a stringere la coperta che aveva sul petto muscoloso.

Il bardo sbuffò piano: non poteva andare avanti così. Doveva fare qualcosa. Silenziosamente, si alzò e si vestì. A tentoni nel buio riuscì a trovare le due spade dello strigo, scelse quella di ferro e uscì di soppiatto dalla stanza. Una volta nel freddo nella notte, il trovatore sospirò e strinse la spada al petto: non ne aveva mai usata una ma non aveva molta scelta. Si voltò a guardare in entrambe le direzioni della via, la strada era buia e spaventosa, il freddo pungeva le sue guance pallide e il labbro spaccato bruciava come se ci avessero passato sopra del peperoncino.

“Mi hai risparmiato la fatica di venirti a prendere”

il bardo sobbalzò sul posto e si girò di scatto: il roscio era poggiato alla staccionata che dava sulla strada, qualche metro più in là di dove si trovava il poeta, il coltello in una mano. L’uomo senza un occhio scavalcò agilmente la staccionata e si avvicinò a lui.

Il poeta, il cuore in gola, sfoderò la spada e la puntò verso il suo nemico

“Non un altro passo! Non ti avvicinare…” sibilò a denti stretti.

Il roscio ghignò

“Hai mai usato una spada, dolcezza?”

“No..”

“Hai mai ucciso qualcuno?”

il bardo tremò, ma non abbassò la spada “io… non importa! Mi difenderò, se devo! Ti do una scelta: vattene e lasciami in pace! Oppure userò questa spada contro di te.”

Il roscio rise piano, si avvicinò ancora

“Sei coraggioso te lo riconosco. Ma non hai speranze conto di me.”

“Stai indietro!” con una finta e una piroetta fulminea, il rosciò riuscì a sbilanciare il bardo e a sferragli un colpo col manico del pugnale dietro il collo. Il colpo fu così forte che il bardo non riuscì neanche a urlare, cadde a terra, perse la spada e giacque immobile nella polvere della strada. Il roscio rinfoderò il pugnale e sbuffò

“Cretino” poi si issò il bardo in spalla e si incamminò verso sud.

La spada dello strigo era gettata in terra come fosse un inutile pezzo di legno.

Dolore. Aveva dolore alla testa. Tentò di muoversi ma le sue braccia erano legate a qualcosa… il bardo aprì di colpo gli occhi e in un attimo capì di essere stato uno sciocco.

Giaceva nudo su un piccolo letto di paglia, le mani legate e inchiodate ad una trave sopra la testa, le caviglie legate a due corde distinte fissate a dei pali che avevano come unico scopo quello di divaricargli le gambe. Il trovatore mugugnò, incapace di parlare a causa del fazzoletto che aveva stretto tra le labbra.

“Ti avevo detto che non avevi speranze contro di me” il roscio, fuori dal suo campo visivo, ridacchiava malignamente.

Ranuncolo prese a tremare: era stato un idiota! Che gli era venuto in mente? Vide l’uomo con un occhio solo entrare nel suo campo visivo, inginocchiarsi di fianco a lui e carezzargli una guancia

“Ti rendi conto di quanto sei stato stupido? Avresti dovuto rimanere con il tuo amichetto dai capelli bianchi.”

Il poeta si scostò dalla mano dell’uomo e cercò disperatamente di liberarsi delle corde, ma erano troppo spesse e strette perché lui potesse anche solo allentarle. Non c’era via di scampo, il bardo imprecò tra la stoffa del suo bavaglio e continuò a dimenarsi in vano.

Il roscio lo guardò per un attimo: il corpo snello e magro, la pelle chiara senza cicatrici, morbida e calda. Ricordava bene la sensazione che gli dava sulla sua pelle più ruvida e ispessita dal lavoro e dalla guerra. Ricordava quanto fosse stretto. Il suo sesso sussultò in anticipazione.

Con un sorriso malevolo e depravato sul volto, tirò fuori il suo lungo pugnale e ne posò la punta sul collo del bardo, il quale si paralizzò dalla paura. Il roscio spostò la punta del pugnale giù lungo la gola, sullo sterno, giù lungo l’addome fino all'ombelico. Perfetto. Un corpo perfetto, pensò il roscio.

Spinse la punta del coltello sulla carne del trovatore, una pressione sufficiente per tagliarne la pelle, poi spinse il coltello giù fino all'inguine procurando un taglio leggero sulla parte sinistra del ventre di Ranuncolo. Il poeta mugugnò di dolore e si inarcò, tentando di allontanarsi dal pugnale.

“Mi divertirò un mondo…” sentenziò infine il roscio, continuando a giocare con la punta del pugnale sulla pelle del bardo, adesso spostando la sua attenzione al membro soffice di lui, poi alle sue cosce divaricate.

Il poeta gemette e cercò di chiudere le gambe, le lacrime cominciarono a solcargli il volto: non voleva! Non poteva! Non di nuovo!

Il roscio si slacciò la cintura e si calò appena i pantaloni, mostrando il sesso completamente eretto. Si posizionò tra le gambe del bardo e si sporse su di lui, il suo sesso a strusciare contro quello morbido del trovatore terrorizzato.

“Ti ricordi quanto ti ha fatto male?” chiese il roscio alla sua vittima.

E ranuncolo lo ricordava, ricordava il bruciore, il dolore lancinante, la carne lacerata, il sangue…

“Farò in modo di farti più male, questa volta.” Lo sbeffeggiò il roscio baciandogli il collo, leccandoglielo e mordendoglielo fino a procurargli un livido scuro

“Poi ti ucciderò, lentamente…” poi il roscio si piegò sotto l’inguine del bardo, posizionò il suo sesso enorme all'apertura e con una forte botta di reni incontrò la resistenza della carne del poeta, che riuscì comunque in parte a sfondare. Ranuncolo riuscì a gridare anche con la bocca tappata.

Poi si sentì il sibilo di una lama: il roscio riuscì ad accorgersi in tempo dell’attacco e balzò di lato, allontanandosi dal corpo del trovatore, il quale tremava e gemeva incontrollato.

Geralt, lo strigo, lo stava attaccando con tutta la sua forza e la sua ira: il roscio riuscì a stento a rivestirsi e a schivare i primi attacchi, poi riuscì a prendere la sua spada e scambiare qualche stoccata con l’uomo dai capelli bianchi. Ma quell'uomo strano era troppo forte e lui dovette darsela a gambe: riuscì a disingaggiare e a volare fuori dalla finestra, allontanandosi svelto nella notte.

Era un guerriero capace, constatò lo strigo: non tutti erano in grado di tenergli testa, e quel bastardo dai capelli rossi sapeva il fatto suo. Ma Geralt non poteva inseguirlo lasciando solo in quel modo Ranuncolo. Rinfoderò la spada alla svelta e tagliò le corde con il pugnale lasciato dal roscio. Appena fu libero, Ranuncolo sputò il fazzoletto e si rannicchiò contro la trave, le gambe strette al petto, la testa poggiata sulle ginocchia. Geralt lo poteva sentire singhiozzare piano e lo poteva vedere tremare.

“Ranuncolo…” tentò lo strigo, avvicinandosi appena, ma il cantore soffiò

“Non mi toccare!” urlò. Geralt si ritrasse.

Il bardo poteva vedere quegli occhi gialli brillare nella notte: Geralt era venuto a salvarlo, lo aveva trovato. Pianse e singhiozzò più forte. Poi, dopo una attimo, si asciugò le lacrime

“scusa…” disse piano.

Poi afferrò i vestiti che lo strigo gli porgeva e li indossò. Infine, malfermo sulle gambe, si tirò in piedi

“Ho bisogno di una birra. O forse due” poi senza aggiungere altro, si diresse fuori dal casolare abbandonato in cui era stato legato e violentato. Di nuovo.

III.

Non era stato difficile trovarlo: con i suoi sensi potenziati, lo strigo aveva riconosciuto le tracce di Ranuncolo e dell’uomo dai capelli rossi. Aveva seguito le tracce fino a quel casolare, poco fuori le casupole che costituivano la città, su sulle pendice della montagna.

Ma era arrivato troppo tardi: lo aveva visto legato e il roscio tra le sue gambe, poi lo aveva sentito urlare.

Geralt si morse un labbro: come diavolo aveva fatto a non sentirlo uscire dalla stanza? Avrebbe dovuto sentirlo e fermarlo in quel momento, fargli sputare la verità e risolvere la questione in un altro modo.

Lo strigo bevve un altro sorso di birra: ne avevano rubata un po’ dalla cantina dell’oste, il giorno dopo lo avrebbero ripagato. Ormai era quasi l’alba. Il poeta sedeva in un angolo in una posa piuttosto rigida, le spalle poggiate al muro, le gambe incrociate, una coperta pesante lo copriva interamente, anche la testa. Non aveva spiccicato parola da quando avevano lasciato la montagna.

Questo preoccupava lo strigo: Ranuncolo non era in grado stare zitto per più di trenta secondi. Geralt sospirò

“Non avrei mai detto che mi sarebbero mancate le tue chiacchiere inutili.”

Il bardo voltò appena lo sguardo nella sua direzione, le labbra curvate a stento in un tentativo di sorriso, che sparì immediatamente. Il bardo si portò il suo boccale alla bocca e bevve un lungo sorso di birra, poi sospirò, un sospiro lungo e doloroso, come se stesse cercando con tutto se stesso di non mettersi a piangere. Geralt non sopportava di vederlo così. Voleva fare qualcosa per lui, ma non sapeva come comportarsi, era una questione delicata. Lo strigo si grattò la fronte

“Perché non mi dici cosa è successo?”

il poeta rimase immobile per un pezzo poi ridacchiò, una risata fredda e forzata. Non disse nulla.

“E' inutile prendersi in giro, so cosa ti ha fatto quel bastardo, non ci vuole un mago per capirlo…”

“Non ho intenzione di parlarne.” Rispose il bardo in tono brusco.

“Ti farebbe bene. Parlarne, dico. Non tenerti tutto dentro… dicono che parlare aiuta…”

“Davvero? E come può farmi sentire meglio?”

Geralt rimase in silenzio. Il bardo si asciugò in fretta una lacrima con la mano. Lo strigo poteva sentire il suo battito accelerato, la sua rabbia, il fiato corto: senza volerlo stava rivivendo quei momenti

“Perché avrei dovuto dirtelo?” chiese senza guardarlo.

Lo strigo non rispose. Il poeta si strinse nelle spalle e soffocò un singhiozzo

“Perché potessi provare pietà per me?”

“Non fare lo stronzo.” Lo rimbeccò stizzito lo strigo.

“Già.. scusa, lo so…” il cantore si strinse di più nella coperta, poi poggiò il boccale vuoto lontano da se e rimase a fissare il vuoto per un pezzo.

Geralt non gli mise fretta: sapeva che gli stava per raccontare tutto, forse sarebbe stato meglio davvero, anche se non ci credeva troppo. Non c’era nulla che potesse fare per aiutarlo

“E' successo all'inizio dell’inverno scorso, più di un anno fa…” una pausa. “Ero accampato nel bosco vicino la Valle dei Fiori, canticchiavo come al solito, quando sono sbucati dal nulla. Si, erano due: il roscio, e l’altro era pelato con la barba lunga. Sorvolo sui dettagli, ma come hai capito mi hanno violentato. Si sono divertiti.”

Il bardo si passò una mano sugli occhi, cercando di riprendere il controllo della voce che gli si era incrinata con le ultime parole.

“Ho urlato e attirato un branco di lupi. Non so come ho fatto a sopravvivere, ma credevo di essere stato l’unico. Il pelato è morto, il roscio l’ho rincontrato ieri al mercato.” Concluse infine.

Lo strigo digrignò i denti: si sentiva montare una strana rabbia dentro, era da tanto che non provava odio per qualcuno.

“Non mi sento molto meglio…” Geralt lo guardò intensamente con i suo occhi gialli, lo sapeva che non gli sarebbe servito. “Ma grazie comunque.” Disse il poeta sorridendogli appena.

Un sorriso tirato, un sorriso triste. Geralt sospirò pesantemente e si alzò in piedi, allontanando anche lui il boccale ormai vuoto. Prese dal suo bagaglio delle bende e degli unguenti, poi prese la piccola ciotola dell’acqua che la locanda gli offriva per lavarsi e si sedette accanto la bardo

“Voglio controllarti le ferite.” Il poeta lo fissò per un attimo, poi decise che era una buona idea: Geralt non gli sarebbe saltato addosso. Lo conosceva da molto tempo, poteva fidarsi ciecamente di lui, gli aveva salvato la vita innumerevoli volte e gli aveva fornito il materiale per le più belle ballate che avesse mai scritto.

Si tolse la coperta da dosso e prese a sbottonarsi la camicia intima, il farsetto lo aveva gettato in un angolo tempo prima. Si sdraiò per terra permettendo libero accesso al suo ventre allo strigo, il quale si chinò sul taglio sull'addome.

Il taglio, sottile e poco profondo, non aveva bisogno di punti ed aveva già smetto di sanguinare. Con le bende e dell’acqua pulì la ferita dal sangue rappreso e poi vi spalmò sopra una crema fatta col Sangue di Drago, una linfa disinfettante e coagulante.

“Fammi vedere polsi e caviglie.” Disse al bardo poi.

Il trovatore si tirò a sedere, si scostò la camicia dai polsi e i pantaloni dalle caviglie. Lo strigo ispezionò e pulì tutte le ferite, profonde lacerazioni e abrasioni rosse e livide, vi mise l’unguento e le fasciò. Quando ebbe finito si sporse per osservare il segno del morso che quel bastardo gli aveva lasciato sul collo: un livido violaceo, il segno dei denti, una ferita che sarebbe scomparsa in breve. Delicatamente la pulì e la cosparse del medicamento. Quando alzò lo sguardo, vide gli occhi azzurri di Ranuncolo fissarlo intensamente. Aveva degli occhi bellissimi. Lo strigo gli sorrise e gli carezzò una guancia, il bardo chiuse gli occhi e sorrise debolmente anche lui.

“Riposati un po’, cerca di dormire.” Geralt si alzò

“Dove vai?” chiese sorpreso il cantore.

“Non preoccuparti. Dormi.” Lo strigo afferrò le sue armi, se le butto in spalla e aprì la porta della loro stanza “torno presto.” Poi se ne andò.

Ranuncolo rimase a fissare la porta chiusa per un pezzo, poi si sdraiò e si coprì con la coperta sospirando. Era l’alba, il cielo si tingeva di luce a est. Il poeta sapeva cosa stava andando a fare il suo amico strigo. E non avrebbe potuto desiderare amico migliore di lui.

IV.

Le giornate cominciavano a farsi più lunghe e più calde. La neve aveva ceduto il passo all'erba e ai prati fioriti, la primavera era inoltrata ormai. Lui e lo strigo avevano girato per un paio di settimane nei dintorni del bosco in cerca di contratti che potessero fargli guadagnare qualcosa, anche solo per un buon pasto e un tetto sopra la testa. Ma erano riusciti a trovare solo ninfe, ondine e brucxe, nulla di incredibilmente mortale, o comunque nulla che Geralt volesse cacciare, colpa del codice. Erano diretti più a sud, verso Cintra: lì avevano sentito dire che c’era un Wraith che infestava un pozzo. Valeva la pena di dare un’occhiata.

Quanto a lui, il suo umore era migliorato solo da qualche giorno: quei ricordi gli scatenavano attacchi di ansia, gli facevano perdere il sonno e l’appetito. Per non parlare della totale indifferenza in quel periodo al genere femminile. Semplicemente non voleva sentir parlare di sesso, tutto qui. L’argomento lo disgustava.

Anche se il roscio non lo aveva propriamente violentato, o almeno non come la volta precedente, il dolore e la piccola perdita di sangue che quella parziale penetrazione gli aveva portato, lo avevano letteralmente privato di qualsiasi istinto sessuale. Non aveva neanche voglia di masturbarsi.

Poi c’era Geralt di Rivia: l’uomo dai capelli bianchi era sempre lo stesso, anzi, nell'ultimo periodo cercava persino di tirarlo su di morale, onere che di solito toccava a lui nei suoi confronti. Ma non lo trattava come una fanciulla indifesa, ne come un marmocchio da compatire, semplicemente aveva assimilato quell'informazione e aspettava pazientemente che uscisse fuori dallo stato di depressione.

Il fatto che Geralt sapesse, l’unico e il solo, cosa gli era successo lo imbarazzava… ma lo confortava al tempo stesso. Poteva contare su di lui, sul suo supporto, sulla sua forza. Sul fatto che non lo trattava diversamente da prima, non come se fosse un uomo privato della sua virilità, disabile. I suoi sorrisi e le sue pacche sulle spalle lo facevano sentire bene.

Più di una volta si era sorpreso a chiedersi come sarebbe stato se fosse stato lui a… bè, era un pensiero strano, comunque. Non che lo strigo mancasse di fascino: un uomo imponente, lunghi capelli bianchi che arrivavano alle spalle tenuti in una stretta coda o in una fascia di cuoio sulla fronte; occhi gialli e intriganti, la cicatrice sull'occhio sinistro, che gli donava in modo incredibile; per non parlare di tutta quella massa di muscoli perfetti e tonici di gambe, braccia e addome e petto… tutte le sue cicatrici, che lo rendevano ancora più affascinante e… Ranuncolo arrossì lievemente: che diavolo gli passava per la mente?

“Tutto ok?” il bardo alzò lo sguardo di colpo. Lo strigo lo guardava con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra dalla sua cavalcatura. A quanto sembrava lo stava osservando da un pezzo e aveva notato il progressivo aumento di rossore sulle sue guance.

“Ehm.. nulla, tutto a posto.” Gli disse sorridendo.

Geralt sorrise scoprendo i denti bianchissimi “se lo dici tu…”

continuarono la marcia lungo il sentiero fino al tramonto, poi decisero di accamparsi in una piccola radura vicino alla via. Avevano ancora qualche giorno di provviste e le ultime dosi di acquavite, poi avrebbero dovuto cacciare o digiunare. Geralt, con il segno Ighni, accese il fuoco e Ranuncolo preparò il giaciglio. Lo strigo lanciò del pane e della carne secca al poeta poi andò a occuparsi dei cavalli.

Finalmente, Ranuncolo si stava riprendendo: aveva smesso di tenere il broncio durante il giorno, di evitare il suo sguardo, aveva addirittura ripreso a sorridere e a fare battute. Fino a qualche giorno prima, lo strigo era stato costretto a consolarlo dopo che il poeta si era risvegliato dai suoi incubi, pallido e tremante. Era stato un brutto periodo, ma sapeva che Ranuncolo ne sarebbe uscito: era forte e cocciuto, lo conosceva fin troppo bene, non si sarebbe fatto sottomettere così facilmente.

Quando lo strigo tornò al fuoco, trovò il bardo intento ad accordare il suo liuto

“Cosa ti va di ascoltare?” gli chiese il poeta cominciando a pizzicare le corde dello strumento per vedere se era perfettamente accordato.

“Quello che preferisci.” Gli rispose.

Il trovatore sorrise, si schiarì la gola e intonò una ballata su un drago e la principessa, una ballata che passava dalle note romantiche alle tinte oscene. La sua voce limpida e armoniosa si diffondeva tutto intorno come un’onda, e lo strigo si rese conto che non era più il fuoco a scaldarlo ma la voce dell’amico. Gli era mancata, quella voce. Quando ebbe finito di cantare, lo strigo gli porse la borraccia con l’acquavite e lui la accettò tossendo qualche volta

“Il disallenamento…” si lamentò il cantore prima di bere un lungo sorso e restituire la borraccia allo strigo.

Rimasero a chiacchierare per un po’, del tempo, di qualche discorso filosofico sul bene e sul male, il brado cantò qualche alta ballata, poi i due amici, storditi dal torpore dell’acquavite, rimasero in silenzio a guardare il cielo stellato: un’ampia distesa di luci tremolanti su un manto nero, così piccole ma così numerose. Ampie scie di diamanti nel cielo.

Geralt si voltò a guardare il trovatore: stava sorridendo. Si sentiva un idiota, ma era felice di vederlo sorridere. Rimasero in silenzio un altro po’, poi il cantore sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa ma ci ripensò. Andò avanti così per un pezzo.

“Avanti, sputa il rospo: che c’è?” gli chiese lo strigo spazientito.

Il trovatore rimase in silenzio, tossì qualche volta e si schiarì la gola “ mi chiedevo… puoi insultarmi se ti va, ma voglio chiedertelo so stesso.” Tacque.

Poi riprese in tono incerto “ pensavo… ci devono trovare qualcosa in… o almeno… no?”

lo strigo gli restituì uno sguardo molto perplesso, ma non disse nulla. Il bardo sbuffo

“Ehm… è solo curiosità ma… secondo te è piacevole… farselo mettere dietro?”

Geralt era sinceramente stupito: proprio lui lo chiedeva?

“Si, lo so…” lo anticipò Ranuncolo, come fosse stato in grado di leggergli la mente. “Nel senso… con una persona con cui… si può condividere questo genere di cose.”

Lo strigo ci pensò su per un lungo attimo, poi alzò le spalle

“Il culo di un uomo deve essere più stretto di una vagina di una fanciulla, quindi credo di si”

Ranuncolo arricciò il naso alla completa mancanza di finezza dell’amico. Comunque aveva ottenuto la sua risposta. Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, a guardare le stelle, il fuoco quasi spento. Poi il bardo si schiarì la gola

“Ti va.. di farlo con me? Puoi insultarmi, non mi offendo.” Finì in fretta.

Geralt fissò l’amico a bocca spalancata, gli era quasi venuto un infarto! Ranuncolo sembrò offeso da quella reazione

“Che c’è? Sono così brutto?”

lo strigo chiuse la bocca, la riaprì, la richiuse e infine rimase zitto. Scese un silenzio imbarazzante.

“Okay, non è stata un’idea geniale in effetti… dimentica tutto…”

“Perché?” chiese Geralt infine, stringendo tra le mani la borraccia di acquavite.

Ranuncolo soppesò la domanda, rimase in silenzio per un pezzo, cercando di trovare le parole per sbrogliare quello che si sentiva dentro

“Credo..” disse lentamente “ credo di dover cancellare un brutto ricordo…” di nuovo silenzio. “Non voglio addormentarmi e sognare di nuovo…” il bardo ammutolì non trovando la forza di continuare “lascia perdere.” Disse infine voltandogli le spalle e coricandosi su un fianco, la testa poggiata sul suo bagaglio.

Geralt rifletté a lungo sulle sue parole e dovette ammettere che aveva senso. Contorto, ma aveva senso.

“Si.” Disse dopo un’infinità.

Ranuncolo si girò verso di lui confuso “come?”

“Si.”

“Si, cosa?”

“Lo farò con te, se lo vuoi.” Disse dolcemente.

Il bardo rimase a fissarlo, quegli occhi azzurri completamente smarriti, incapace di afferrare il senso di quelle parole. Poi capì. E arrossì violentemente, così violentemente che anche con la poca luce che era rimasta per Geralt non fu difficile notarlo. Lo strigo gli sorrise

“Vuoi farlo adesso?”

il bardo si mise seduto lentamente, indeciso su cosa fare, poi annuì impercettibilmente. Geralt non poté far a meno di sorridere ancora più profondamente, fino a scoprire i denti: non solo per l’assurdità della proposta che gli aveva fatto l’amico ma perché anche da parte sua c’era una profonda curiosità in merito.

“Perché ridi?” gli chiese in tono corrucciato il bardo.

Lo strigo si sollevò dal suo giaciglio e si avvicinò al bardo: con i suoi sensi, poté vedere le sue pupille dilatarsi e il suo respiro farsi più profondo. Lentamente, posò una mano sulla spalla di Ranuncolo e si sporse per poggiare le labbra sul suo collo, poco sotto l’orecchio destro: la sua pelle era morbida e liscia, lo sentì tremare. Quando si scostò, il bardo aveva le labbra semiaperte, il suo cuore aveva preso a battere più velocemente, poteva sentirlo.

“Potrebbe essere un’esperienza… piacevole.” Gli sussurrò dolcemente, la mano ancora a stringere la sua spalla.

Il bardo avvampò ancora di più, poi ruppe il contatto visivo e si gratto in un gesto nervoso il naso.

Poi prese il suo bagaglio e le altre bisacce, le dispose come un unico spessore e vi si sdraiò sopra prono, il sedere rivolto verso l’esterno. Si slacciò i pantaloni e li fece calare fino alle ginocchia, scoprendo i glutei ben sodi e muscolosi, la pelle chiara e perfetta. Non aveva quasi peluria.

“Meglio… farlo subito, allora…” disse in tono esitante.

Fu la volta di Geralt di arrossire e di accelerare il suo battito a quella vista. Si slacciò in fretta i pantaloni, li abbassò quel tanto che bastava per scoprire il sesso, che non fu sorpreso di trovare già completamente duro. Si posizionò dietro le gambe del bardo e gli toccò la schiena, lo sentì tremare, un tremito che si ripercosse anche alle gambe, lievemente divaricate.

“Sei sicuro di volerlo?”

“S-si..”

“Sicuro? No, perché non vorrei..”

"Si, diavolo! Smettila di chiederlo, mi innervosisci!” Geralt serrò le labbra e non riuscì a trattenersi dal dargli una sberla su una natica, piano. Sentì il bardo imprecare e tremare come una foglia al vento autunnale, ma prima che si potesse tirare su, lo strigo si sdraiò su di lui e col suo peso lo stese sui bagagli.

“Volevo solo essere sicuro. Non ho esperienza con… in questo..” disse piano, immergendo il volto nei capelli castani e folti del barbo. Sentì Ranuncolo sotto di se rilassarsi appena

“Non che ne abbia più di te..” “ lo so.”

Rimasero così per un po’, poi Geralt si tirò su e mise il suo sesso tra le natiche del bardo e mosse i fianchi: il suo sesso sfregò tra le natiche rilasciando abbondante liquido preseminale. Era una sensazione piacevole. Ranuncolo tremò ed emise qualche singulto strozzato, ma non cercò di allontanarlo. Lo strigo si scostò e afferrò tra le mani i glutei del bardo, divaricandoli: poteva vedere l’ano rosato, sudato, ma assolutamente stretto. Così non poteva entrare, gli avrebbe fatto male. Si chinò per osservare meglio, poi toccò appena la rima esterna dell’ano e la vide contrarsi ancora di più. Geralt corrugò la fronte: Ranuncolo era troppo nervoso, non poteva entrare così. Pressò delicatamente due dita sull’ano soffice e cercò di ammorbidire la parete di muscoli, facendo dei lenti circoletti.

“Devi proprio?” si lamentò il bardo, la voce stranamente acuta e malferma.

“Devi rilassarti, non posso entrare così..” lo rimbeccò lo strigo.

Poi si chinò di nuovo, posò i pollici ai due lati della rima anale e lo divaricò, cercando di aprirlo il più possibile. Poi si umettò le labbra e pressò la lingua nell'apertura, umidificandola.

Ranuncolo urlò di sorpresa e si voltò cercando di afferrare i capelli dello strigo. Geralt ringhiò piano

“Piantala di fare il bambino e rilassati.”

Così rimbeccato, il bardo soffocò un singhiozzo e strinse le braccia alla coperta che gli faceva da cuscino e ci poggiò sopra la testa. Geralt continuò a far entrare e uscire la lingua, rilassando i muscoli, poi aggiunse il pollice e divaricò l’ano ancora di più. Il bardo imprecò: aveva preso a tremare incontrollatamente, e Geralt credeva che si fosse messo a piangere.

Infine si tirò su, infilò due dita nell'apertura umida fino a dove gli permetteva la carne contratta del bardo e si sdraiò nuovamente sulla schiena del poeta. Con lenti colpi di polso, fece entrare e uscire le dita, sempre con più forza e più in profondità. Alla fine riuscì a fare penetrare per intero le dita fino all'ultima falange. Geralt, con l’altra mano, scostò i capelli e la camicia dal collo del bardo e pressò dei baci sulla sua pelle liscia e sudata

“Ti fa male?” il poeta scosse la testa.

Lo strigo pressò a fondo le dita e le divaricò, sentendo i muscoli del trovatore rilassarsi ancora. “ Ti piace?” gli chiese.

“No. Si… non lo so…” disse il trovatore in tono incerto, il volto nascosto tra le braccia incrociate. Geralt lo baciò sul collo più e più volte. Era eccitato, stava facendo fatica a trattenersi ma non poteva ancora entrare, era troppo stretto. Lentamente, infilò un terzo dito e lo spinse a fondo assieme alle prime due. Ranuncolo si contrasse spasmodicamente e urlò sorpreso

“Male?” gli chiese Geralt, pressando le labbra su suo orecchio sinistro.

“E'… è stano. AH!” gridò di nuovo, sentendo le dita della strigo urtargli la prostata. Geralt sorrise

“Ti piace qui?” e spostò le dita verso l’alto. Ranuncolo imprecò. Lo strigo sentì i muscoli rilassarsi ancora sotto le dita a causa del piacere che scuoteva il corpo del trovatore, che aveva preso ad ansimare piano. Geralt sfilò le dita da dentro il poeta e si tirò su dalla sua schiena: non poteva resistere ancora. Passò la mano bagnata sul suo sesso, poi prese dal suo bagaglio un unguento vischioso e ne aggiunse un po’ a Ranuncolo e un po’ a se stesso. Poi posizionò il suo sesso sull'apertura e spinse delicatamente: il glande passò la prima parte di muscoli, ma il bardo urlò e si contrasse. Lo strigo si chinò su di lui e gli carezzò i capelli, baciandogli il collo

“Shhh, rilassati, non urlare..” “ p-pare facile..” protestò il bardo.

Geralt diede una lieve spinta e il suo sesso penetrò ancora. Ranuncolo sussultò ed emise un mugolio disperato. Ormai era entrato per metà: adesso doveva essere più facile. Spinse più forte e penetrò, vincendo le resistenze del poeta. Arrivò fino in fondo e si fermò: era maledettamente stretto, dovette fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per controllarsi. Il cantore emise un lungo sospiro affaticato e si rilassò, abituandosi pian piano alla grandezza dell’intruso che aveva dentro.

Geralt fece scivolare le mani sui fianchi del cantore, su e giù sulla stoffa della camicia intima, per calmarlo. Il trovatore tremava ancora, ma sembrava più rilassato di prima. Lo strigo, improvvisamente infastidito dalla veste del trovatore che gli impediva di sentirne la pelle sotto le dita, si sollevò e ne tirò il margine inferiore fin sopra le spalle, scoprendogli la lunga curva spinale. Poi si abbassò nuovamente e pressò le labbra lungo la colonna, fin dove i sui muscoli gli permettevano di flettersi.

Ranuncolo ansimò forte e tirò su la testa, contraendosi in profondità nel ventre. Geralt digrignò i denti, impedendosi di spingere con tutta la forza che aveva e in preda alla lussuria.

“Geralt.. muoviti..” ansimò il bardo.

Geralt tirò su la testa, sorpreso “come?”

Ranuncolo sospirò frustrato “muoviti, per gli dei!” gli soffiò.

Lo strigo sorrise e non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si chinò su di lui facendo aderire il suo ventre alla schiena del poeta e gli strinse le spalle, pressando le labbra sul suo collo, mordendolo lievemente. Poi tirò indietro e spinse a fondo il sesso dentro l’apertura del poeta. Ranuncolo ansimò e tremò, indeciso e confuso tra le sensazioni di piacere e di dolore che quella spinta gli aveva procurato.

Ma non poté ragionarci su a lungo. Di nuovo, lo strigo tirò fuori e spinse, più forte. Ranuncolo urlò. Continuò così finché il dolore non sparì del tutto e rimase solo un piacere incredibile, che minacciava di soffocarlo.

Geralt sentiva che l’amico era in preda l’eccitazione e decise di aiutarlo ulteriormente: fece scivolare la mano destra sul ventre del poeta, scostò la camicia e strinse con fermezza il suo sesso, duro come la pietra. I tandem con le spinte dei suoi fianchi prese a strofinare il sesso dell’amico, uno, due, tre volte, finché il liquido caldo non gli inondò la mano. In preda all'orgasmo, Ranuncolo urlò più forte e inarcò la schiena, il suo ventre prese a contrarsi spasmodicamente.

Geralt gemette forte e spinse, tremò e si fermò. Poi spinse ancora con più forza, a fondo, tremò e raggiunse l’orgasmo anche lui. Dopo qualche attimo di ristoro, entrambi collassarono, lo strigo sopra il trovatore, ambedue sudati e ansimanti. Dopo qualche tempo ancora, il poeta si agitò sotto il corpo dello strigo, a disagio

“Pesi, Geralt…” lo strigo si sollevò in fretta “scusa.” Era ancora dentro di lui.

Ranuncolo se ne rese conto, e si rese anche conto che doveva essere per forza venuto dentro di lui, lo strigo. Rabbrividì.

“Mi sei.. venuto dentro… oh, miei…” Geralt lentamente sfilò il suo sesso ora morbido da dentro la carne di Ranuncolo e vide un rivolo di sperma lattiginoso colare lungo la coscia del bardo.

Il poeta si tirò di fretta in piedi e corse nella boscaglia. Lo strigo ridacchiò e si pulì al meglio con un fazzoletto, si rivestì, poi stese una coperta per terra e posizionò i bagagli in modo da farne dei cuscini. Rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare le imprecazioni del poeta, un sorriso idiota stampato sulle labbra. Era stato maledettamente… fantastico. Dopo qualche minuto il trovatore tornò al campo, le gambe strette, la postura un po’ rigida.

“Tutto a posto?” Ranuncolo annuì. Poi si sedette, cambiando posizione più volte incapace di trovare una posizione comoda.

“Che c’è?” gli chiese lo strigo. Ranuncolo esitò

“Ehm… ho ancora la sensazione di… averti dentro…” disse poi arrossendo.

Geralt gli sorrise posandogli una mano su una coscia. Infine il bardo si stese accanto allo strigo, coricandosi sul fianco sinistro, in modo da poterlo guardare in volto.

“E' stato bello.” Sentenziò lo strigo, poggiando la mano sul fianco dell’amico. “A te è piaciuto?” gli chiese.

Ranuncolo chiuse gli occhi e annuì, a disagio. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Geralt intimò al bardo di girarsi: lo strigo pressò il suo corpo contro la schiena del poeta e gli strinse un braccio attorno i fianchi, poi coprì entrambi con una coperta pesante. “Dormiamo un po’”

V.

Geralt si risvegliò steso a pancia in su. Il trovatore era pressato contro il suo fianco sinistro, rannicchiato in posizione fetale. Lo strigo sospirò e sbadigliò: era da poco passata l’alba, l’aria era fresca e pungente. Si passò una mano sulla faccia poi ripensò a quello che era successo la sera prima: se qualcuno gli avesse detto che sarebbe finito a letto con Ranuncolo, lo avrebbe giudicato pazzo. Eppure… era successo ed a entrambi era piaciuto.

Lo strigo rimase ancora un po’ in quello stato di torpore tra il sonno e la veglia, poi si sporse verso il bardo, girandosi sul fianco e muovendosi sotto la coperta, e gli posò una mano sulla spalla

“Ranuncolo?” sussurrò dolcemente.

Il bardo non rispose. Geralt allora gli strinse più forte la spalla e il trovatore si mosse, stiracchiandosi, allungando le gambe e il corpo snello, pressandosi contro il corpo dello strigo, cullandosi nel suo calore. Geralt sorrise e gli pressò un bacio dolce sul collo, al quale Ranuncolo rispose con un lungo mugolio. Doveva essere ancora addormentato.

Lo strigo spostò la mano sul fianco dell’amico, anche lui indubbiamente contento di percepire il calore del suo corpo. Sentì nel suo corpo crescere l’eccitazione, indubbiamente facilitata dall'erezione mattutina, e alla fine decise che avrebbe soddisfatto la sua voglia.

Lentamente, muovendo le mani sotto la coperta attento a non svegliare il poeta, slacciò rapidamente i suoi pantaloni e li calò appena, poi passò a slacciare i pantaloni dell’amico, li calò delicatamente fino a metà coscia, attento a controllare anche il respiro senza fare rumore. Strofinò delicatamente la mano su un gluteo del poeta prima di spostarla tra le sue gambe, le dita alla ricerca della piccola apertura soffice del suo ano.

Lo trovò, lo carezzò delicatamente: il trovatore ancora dormiva profondamente. Lo strigo sorrise: ritrasse la mano e prese l’unguento che aveva usato la sera prima e ne passò un po’ sulla punta delle dita. Poi tornò a massaggiare, con lenti circoletti l’ano del poeta. Adagio, pressò l’indice nell'apertura, sorpreso di quanto fosse facile l’accesso, probabilmente dovuto allo stretching della sera prima.

Pressò il dito a fondo, lo ritrasse, lo pressò di nuovo: i muscoli del bardo erano perfettamente rilassati. Ne aggiunse un altro, lo pressò a fondo, divaricò le dita, aggiunse il terzo. Tutta la sua mano era bagnata, le dita completamente infilate nel corpo del bardo. Ranuncolo gemette piano, divaricando appena le gambe. Lo strigo pressò le dita contro la prostata del poeta, ormai sapeva trovarla con facilità: fu premiato da un gemito più forte del bardo. Geralt si sporse per baciare la spalla del poeta tramite la camicia: era incredibile vederlo in quel modo, il rossore sul volto, la fronte corrucciata, il suo cuore che incrementava il battito al crescere dell’eccitazione.

Sfilò le dita lentamente, afferrò la coscia del poeta e la divaricò lentamente fino a novanta gradi, i modo da fare da puntello. Poi si issò sulle braccia e delicatamente fece aderire il suo ventre alla schiena del poeta. Posizionò il suo sesso tra le gambe del bardo, con la mano passata al di sopra della coscia, unì i loro sue sessi e mosse i fianchi per farli sfregare l’uno contro l’altro: era una sensazione bellissima.

Il sesso del bardo divenne immediatamente duro. Geralt si sporse e afferrò delicatamente i capelli dell’amico, sentendo la necessità di ancorarsi a qualcosa per non perdersi nelle sensazioni che rischiavano di sopraffarlo.

“Geralt?” ansimò il poeta piano tirando appena su la testa, gli occhi ancora chiusi, la fronte imperlata di sudore, le labbra tremati

“Shhh” gli sussurrò lo strigo, baciandolo su una tempia.

Poi si tirò indietro e fece scivolare la punta del suo sesso, bagnato di liquido preseminale, dall'ano sul perineo e di nuovo contro il sesso del bardo. Ranuncolo gemette e si strinse nelle spalle con un tremito. Non poteva più aspettare: si tirò indietro di nuovo, puntellandosi sulle braccia, prese l’unguento e se ne spalmò una dose abbondante sul sesso, poi con l’aiuto di una mano lo posizionò all'apertura.

Con un’unica lenta spinta, penetrò il bardo, riempiendolo e allargandolo, anche se non senza fatica, fino in fondo. Era abbastanza rilassato grazie all'esercizio della sera prima ma non troppo da impedire una frizione piacevole contro il membro duro dello strigo.

Il poeta ansimò sorpreso e si inarcò, contraendosi: ma non era affatto male. Geralt rimase fermo per qualche secondo poi prese a muoversi, deciso, dentro e fuori, prendendo un buon ritmo. Il trovatore prese a gemere più forte, lunghi monosillabi persi nell'aria del mattino, le mani a chiudersi contro la coperta del giaciglio. Geralt fece scivolare una mano su nella camicia del poeta e gli pizzicò un capezzolo, continuando a spingere a fondo, riuscendo a strappargli delle imprecazioni incomprensibile dalla bocca.

Poi spostò la mano sul suo ventre, tracciando con la punta delle dita i muscoli addominali, sentendo ogni loro spasmo, toccando l’ombelico e la sua rima liscia. Infine portò la mano nella sua lunga discesa sul sesso del trovatore, lo strinse, ne tracciò col pollice la cima, ne sparse il liquido preseminale che colava copioso, e prese a sfregarlo allo stesso ritmo con cui muoveva i fianchi.

Dopo poco il trovatore venne lanciando un gridolino di piacere, i muscoli del suo ventre si contrassero spasmodicamente fino a portare sull'orlo anche lo strigo. Poi le contrazioni cessarono, e Geralt ringhiò di frustrazione sentendo il suo orgasmo tornare indietro.

Continuò a spingere più forte, ma aveva bisogno di sentire il ventre di Ranuncolo stringersi su di lui, o sarebbe impazzito

“Contrai” Gli intimò pressando le labbra contro il suo collo.

“Uhm?” chiese il bardo. “Contrai, stringi il sedere…” gli ringhiò ancora.

Ranuncolo, con un mezzo sorriso, contrasse i suoi muscoli e strinse forte l’ospite che aveva dentro. Geralt imprecò sonoramente, si aggrappò al petto dell’amico e spinse con quanta forza aveva in corpo

“Ah! Piano!” imprecò il bardo, ma il suo urlò venne sovrastato dal ruggito dello strigo che venne continuando a spingere con vigore.

Il poeta sentì il sesso dello strigo contrarsi dentro di lui. Dopo un attimo, lo strigo si abbandonò contro la sua schiena, ansante. Pesava, ma stavolta Ranuncolo non protestò, invece ridacchiò divertito

“Ci stai prendendo gusto?” di tutta risposta Geralt gli morse il collo, procurandogli un succhiotto, mentre con la mano andava a stringergli il membro ora soffice. Ranuncolo gemette e tremò.

“Si” disse infine lo strigo con voce roca, tirandosi sul dalla schiena del poeta.

Il bardo ridacchiò di nuovo, piacevolmente stordito dal mix tra orgasmo e sonno, fece per sollevarsi dalle gambe dello strigo ma Geralt gli cinse la vita e lo portò a sedere nel suo grembo, il suo sesso ancora possessivamente nel corpo.

“Geralt?” chiese il trovatore afferrando gli avambracci muscolosi e pieni di cicatrici dell’amico.

“Lo hai detto tu: ci sto prendendo gusto. È vero, hai ragione.” Disse lo strigo in tono sommesso, strofinando il naso sulla nuca e tra i capelli del poeta.

Dopo un altro attimo, lo lasciò andare. Si risistemarono in fretta, il sole saliva velocemente, dovevano rimettersi in cammino. Montarono a cavallo e andarono a sud. Ci misero un intero giorno a raggiungere il luogo dell’infestazione, ancora un altro paio di giorni e Geralt riuscì a ricavare un buon compenso, sufficiente a comprare delle provviste e una buona scorta di acquavite.

Nel pomeriggio erano sulla via del ritorno, verso nord-est. Cavalcarono tranquilli, chiacchierando, ogni tanto il bardo intonava qualcosa di allegro, altre volte rimanevano in silenzio, felici della semplice compagnia che si facevano l’un l’altro.

Sui monti in lontananza la neve stava sciogliendosi, ingrossando i ruscelli più a valle. La primavera era ovunque, presto avrebbe ceduto il passo all'estate. Il tempo passava. Ed era passata anche la depressione del bardo col tempo nuovo.

Geralt era felice di essersi reso utile, anche se in un modo un po’ insolito. Era Ranuncolo: non c’era nulla che non avrebbe fatto per aiutare il suo migliore amico.

“Che ti frulla per la testa?” gli chiese il trovatore, sorridendo. Geralt gli restituì il sorriso

“Sei guarito.” Disse.

Il poeta ci pensò su un attimo, valutando il significato di quelle parole: si, sancivano una fine di un brutto periodo, poteva finalmente seppellire il ricordo, sostituito con uno, o più, di ricordi migliori. Ed era tutto merito di Geralt di Rivia.

“Già. Ti ringrazierei se non sapessi che ti ho fatto anche un favore.”

“Prego.” Borbottò divertito lo strigo.

“Adesso…” riprese Geralt, stringendo le briglie di Rutilia per farle scavalcare un piccolo ramo di pino caduto sul sentiero “… anche i maschietti dovranno stare attenti a Ranuncolo il Trovatore sessualmente disinibito?”

Ranuncolo rise. “Diavolo, no! Non c’è verso che qualcuno possa mettermelo dietro! Vaffanculo, no! Nessun altro a parte te. Il mio didietro è solo tuo, non voglio nessun’altro, non mi interessa, no no, no grazie, passo…”

A giudicare dalla reazione dello strigo, il poeta lo aveva decisamente colpito: Geralt strattonò la sua saura a sbarrare la strada alla cavalcatura del bardo, che nitrì e si impennò. Poi si sporse sulla sella, ancorò una mano dietro il collo del poeta e lo portò alla sua bocca, in un bacio lungo e appassionato.

Ranuncolo sapeva di idromele e vino. Dolce e pungente.

Il cantore, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, ricambiò il bacio con eguale impeto.

Infine lo strigo smontò da cavallo e costrinse l’amico a fare lo stesso, stringendogli un polso fino a fargli mare. Afferrò una coperta dai bagagli della sua sella e trascinò il poeta con se nel fitto della boscaglia, lontano dalla strada a sufficienza da non poter essere scorti neanche per caso.

“Geralt, che ti prende?!” gli chiese stizzito Ranuncolo facendo fatica a stare al passo dello strigo, cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta dolorosa.

Geralt raggiunse un punto in piano, stese la coperta con un unico fluido movimento e con uno slanciò buttò a terra il bardo, il quale imprecò.

“Ger…!” in un attimo lo strigo era sdraiato su di lui, la lingua premuta a fondo nella sua bocca.

Ranuncolo si abbandonò al bacio, dimenticando in un attimo i modi bruschi dell’amico. Ispezionarono con metodo l’uno la bocca dell’altro, assaporandosi a vicenda, finché il poeta non lo allontanò con una spinta

“E i cavalli?” “chissene fotte dei cavalli!” ringhiò lo strigo baciandolo ancora e mordendogli le labbra.

Poi le sue mani percorsero per intero i fianchi e il corpo del poeta, senza interrompere il bacio gli slacciò il farsetto e i pantaloni. Si tirò su e gli tolse rapidamente gli stivali, con uno strattone gli sfilò i pantaloni e altrettanto rapidamente lo spogliò del resto dei vestiti. Si chinò sul suo petto le lo baciò, lo leccò come se fosse un lupo famelico o in preda a una strana febbre.

Il poeta gemette, in quel momento non avrebbe potuto formulare un pensiero coerente. Lo strigo si spogliò del farsetto e della cotta di maglia leggera, della camicia, cercando allo stesso tempo di non separare la bocca dalla pelle del trovatore. Quando fu costretto a sollevarsi per togliersi gli stivali e i pantaloni, Ranuncolo poté ammirare i muscoli scolpiti dell’amico, tutte le sue cicatrici e ne rimase estasiato.

Non poté gettare più di un’occhiata perché ecco che Geralt si piegò di nuovo su di lui, gli afferrò i fianchi e lo sollevò di peso portandolo nel suo grembo. Il suo sesso premuto contro l’ano del bardo, la forte spinta dei reni, lo penetrò rapidamente, non dando il tempo al suo corpo di allargarsi per l’intruso. Ranuncolo urlò di dolore e inarcò la schiena, piantando le unghie nelle braccia dello strigo. Geralt ringhiò e si sdraiò su Ranuncolo, stringendolo con forza e prese a spingere con potenza.

Dopo un attimo di assestamento, il poeta sentì il dolore lasciare il posto all'estasi, si aggrappò alle spalle dello strigo come fosse una tronco sicuro in mezzo alla tempesta e si fece trasportare dalle sue spinte vigorose fino all'orlo. Poi venne tirando le unghie sulla pelle di Geralt, il quale imprecò e venne a sua volta, urlando il suo piacere come un lupo ulula alla luna piena.

Rimasero tesi nel loro climax finché non collassarono, ansanti e sfiniti, sudati fradici. Passò molto tempo prima che uno dei due riuscisse a muoversi. Per un attimo Geralt aveva dimenticato tutto, l’intero mondo, le lotte, la morte, il dolore, Triss e persino Yennefer, per quell'attimo soltanto, non aveva contato nulla. In quell'attimo, e solo per quell'attimo, c’era solo Ranuncolo, il suo odore, il suo sapore, il suo calore, i suoi occhi, la sua voce… era come essere ubriachi.

Rimasero abbracciati per un’eternità. Infine Ranuncolo gli baciò la spalla e gli carezzò con le sue lunghe dita i capelli bianchi

“Questo per che cos'era? Cosa ho detto che ti è piaciuto?” lo strigo lo strinse forte e inspirò fino in fondo il suo odore: per una frazione di secondo gli sembrò di sentire l’essenza di lillà e uva spina. Espirò lentamente 

“Solo io e nessun altro.” Disse infine.

Ranuncolo sorrise, sapeva la risposta ma voleva sentirla da lui

“Sei mio e di nessun altro uomo” Bhè, certo, era un’esclusiva per una categoria limitata. Ma nessuno dei due voleva esclusive di sorta, non troppo stringenti.

Geralt si sollevò e avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle del poeta, le sfiorò appena, sentendo il respiro dell’amico sulle sua pelle, poi fu Ranuncolo a chiudere il gap tra loro. Si lasciarono andare a un lungo e tenero bacio, l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, finché non si resero conto che si faceva notte.

“I cavalli!” imprecò lo strigo saltando in piedi e andandoli a cercare sul sentiero dove li avevano lasciati.

Alla vista del suo amico strigo che con il suo corpo muscoloso, le chiappe e il pene al vento, andava a cercare i cavalli, scoppiò a ridere fino a farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi. Se fosse passato chicchessia, sarebbe stato difficile da spiegare. Appena lo rivide, così disinvolto a legare i cavalli e a smontare i bagagli, completamente nudo, non riuscì a trattenersi dal rimettersi a ridere fino quasi a soffocare.

Lo strigo infine si risedette accanto al poeta e lo afferrò per le spalle, coprendo entrambi con un’altra coperta, aspettando paziente che finisse di ridere.

“Ti faccio così ridere?” disse dopo un po’ lo strigo stringendolo al petto.

“No. Anzi, era una vista davvero piacevole.” Disse Ranuncolo sporgendosi e strappandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Geralt si girò e lo baciò sulle labbra, prima a stampo poi entrambi approfondirono il bacio, scambiandosi saliva e assaporandosi a vicenda. Lo strigo lo spinse delicatamente sulla coperta, schiacciandolo a terra. Il poeta si accomodo e divaricò le gambe, un chiaro invito per Geralt, il quale non se lo fece ripetere e vi si mise in mezzo, coprendo entrambi bene con la coperta. Continuarono a baciarsi, finché la luce non cessò del tutto e loro rimasero stesi nel buio, illuminati solo dal chiarore abbagliante delle stelle.

Si sistemarono comodi, Geralt passando le sue forti braccia dietro la schiena del poeta, la testa sulla sua spalle e Ranuncolo ancorando le gambe ai suoi fianchi e le braccia al suo collo possente.

“Mi chiedevo…” interruppe il silenzio il poeta “… potremmo magari scambiarci i posti, una volta?” lo strigo si sollevò e lo fissò negli occhi, sapendo che lui era in grado di vederlo molto meglio di quanto potesse fare il trovatore.

“Neanche per idea.” Rispose secco lo strigo.

“Oh andiamo! Un po’ per uno!”

“Non se ne parla”

“Ma perché? Non ti faccio male…”

“Scordatelo…”

“Non sei neanche un po’ curioso?” lo strigo ci pensò su un attimo

“Okay, forse…”

“AH!” esultò il bardo.

“Ma non ci sperare troppo!” risero, le loro risate si ripercuotevano sui loro corpi.

“Andrai a ovest?” gli chiese lo strigo, improvvisamente, continuando a carezzargli distrattamente i capelli.

Ranuncolo sospirò: già, la sua intenzione era di andare a ovest, dove sapeva di poter trovare audizione e una sua vecchia amica dagli occhi stupendi. Più a nord, le loro strade si sarebbe divise. Chissà fino a quando. Il poeta carezzò i capelli bianchi dello strigo, affondando le dita fino alla cute e stringendoli delicatamente.

“La strada è ancora lunga..” gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, che poi gli morse delicatamente.

Geralt sorrise e gli leccò il collo, poi gli fece una altro succhiotto. “Già. La strada è ancora lunga.”

Riempirono gli spazi con le loro dolci carezze, sapendo che nessuna parola, espressione o ballata potesse rendere quel momento più memorabile. Un unico attimo infinito. L’unico attimo davvero importante.

Fin!


End file.
